Wemma Moving in Together
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma moves in together after Will returns from Nationals in New York!


Will and Emma we're back together and very happy with their new life together. When Will came home from New York after nationals he knew Emma would be there waiting for him. Will felt bad because even though they lost Nationals he was still happy on the inside and couldn't wait to get home. When the plane landed in Ohio he was surprised to see a familiar redhead standing there smiling at him. Will ran to Emma and hugged her; Emma surprised him and kissed him. "I have missed you, Will!"

"I have missed you too Emma!" Will said with a big smile and then kissed her again

"Geez get a room you too, it's only been two days" Santana said as she walked by the two teachers

"I think they're adorable together, and that's what true love is all about" Rachel said as she looked at Santana and gripped the arm of Finn.

Emma blushed at the kids reactions and she looked at Will and they both burst out laughing and they had no idea why.

"Maybe we should pick this up tonight, what do you think about dinner at my place tonight at seven." Will asked

"Oh Will you must be exhausted from your trip let me cook dinner for you tonight"

"I am pretty exhausted are you sure you don't mind"

"Oh not at all, it's the least I can do for you" Emma smiled as she lightly kissed Will

"How am I going to survive not seeing you for the next four hours?"

"I think you can manage Will, it will fly by quickly and I guess if you must you can come over at six instead"

"How about four" Will pleaded

"Five and that's my final offer because you need to shower and so do I"

"Fine" Will said with a pouty look on his face

"I could just change it back to seven if you want" Emma said with a grin

"You will do no such thing!" Will said as he tickled Emma's sides till she gave in

"Fine!" You can come over now but you better not distract me from cooking our dinner!"

"I promise I will try and be on my best behavior, but it is hard to be when I'm around you" Will grinned as he looked at her.

"Well maybe we could manage to order take-out just for tonight since we should catch up on everything that has happened the last two days"

"I think that's sounds like a great plan" Will said

Will and Emma waited for Will's luggage in the baggage claim area. and soon after all the kids had their luggage they hopped onto the bus and started their two hour journey back home to Lima. The kids were exhausted after the flight and we're pretty quiet on the way home, they were also still upset over their Nationals lost. Will and Emma we're sitting in the front row of the bus and Will had his left arm over Emma's shoulder and Emma leaned into his body and wrapped her arms around his waist. Will rested his head on top of Emma's, he loved the smell of Emma's vanilla shampoo that she used, Will was so comfortable with Emma in his arms that he started to drift off to sleep. Will woke up an hour later and was surprised to see Emma also fell asleep in his arms. When they got closer to home Will slowly started to wake Emma up by planting kisses on her cheek.

Emma slowly woke up from her deep sleep "Well that's a wonderful way to wake up"

"Then I will wake you up like that every day for the rest of our lives"

"Is that an invitation to move in with you" Emma chuckled

"Only if that's what you want" Will said in a serious tone

Emma then realized he was serious "Really? You would want to live with me even with all my problems"

"Of course I love you the way you are and we're going to be spending a lot of time together anyways this summer you might as well just move in" Will smiled. Will wanted to put his offer out there but figured Emma would say no because she didn't want to move to fast.

"I would love that Will! As long as you don't care about my problems"

"Emma as long as you be yourself I don't care, I fell in love with you for the way you are" Will said with a big grin on his face

"Are you sure Will, because I'm ok if you change your -" Will interrupted Emma with a kiss

"Honey I know that I love you, I always have and nothing would ever change that, and I'm sure I want to start this new part of our life together and no other way. I'm sure we will have some disagreements but it won't change the way I feel about you, my heart is telling me to do this and I'm going to make sure it does." Will said as Emma's eyes got all watery " Aww babe I didn't mean to make you upset"

"Oh Will I'm not upset, that was the sweetest thing a guy ever said to me, I'm not used to someone loving me this much. Even my parents never loved me as much as you do."

So they both agreed that they would start moving things into Will's apartment. Will didn't really want to stay in his apartment because of all the bad memories of Terri that happened there. Emma's apartment was small so they just decided to stay at Will's place for a while and then look for another apartment in the future.

That night Emma decided to pack a suitcase for the night and spend her first night with Will. Then they both picked up take-out at breadsticks and headed over to Will's place. They decided to have a little picnic inside; Will laid a blanket on the living room floor and lit the fireplace, and lit some candles. Will and Emma then enjoyed there romantic indoor picnic. Afterwards Will helped Emma do the dishes and Emma went to go take her shower and get into her nightgown, then after he took his shower they were going to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night.

The both of them couldn't be any happier with how their relationship was turning out so far, they were as happy as they can be. Will and Emma knew how hard this next step was going to be but they knew they would be able to handle it as long as they are together.


End file.
